


Virgin Spider

by Arjay772



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arjay772/pseuds/Arjay772
Summary: W-Wade talkingP-Peter talkingThis is my first ever fanfic :D Plus English is not my Native Language so please have that in mind Thanks btw every comment is welcomed so IF you have any idea how to make my story or writing better let me know





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W-Wade talking  
> P-Peter talking  
> This is my first ever fanfic :D Plus English is not my Native Language so please have that in mind Thanks btw every comment is welcomed so IF you have any idea how to make my story or writing better let me know

For Peter it was just a normal boring day at school. Everything in his normal life was boring since he became Spider-man.Maybe because everything was better for Spider-man, he’s got fans,powers heck he could have any girl he wanted Peter on the other hand was the complete opposite no one liked Peter, he was weak and bullied all the time but the worst thing was how alone he was.

Peter was walking to his school thinking deeply about his life. He often think about how he was 17 and he haven’t even had sex yet. This was the only thing he hated both as Peter and Spider-Man because sometimes he had boner as Spidey and in that suit everyone could see every little thing or in this case Big thing.

He was in front of the school slowly walking inside carefully not to be seen by any bullies. Once in class he relaxed a bit  .He looked around and then he saw him, the new guy in school he looked like he is too old to be in high school but he haven’t paid too much attention to him. 

He survived classes and was heading to get lunch. When he was walking down the hall he stopped to look at some flyers  he was looking for some part-time jobs since he loose his last one he was in desperated need of some cash he even owe a few bucks to his aunt. Unfortunately those flyers were just for some school events and tutoring.

He took his lunch to a football field cause in this part of the day there was no one else. He just sit there with his headphones on eating when someone tap on his shoulder. He jumped a bit surprised his spider sense haven’t warned him. He took his headphones off and looked up to see who was bothering him. 

_W:Hey Spidey boy i heard you need some cash so i thought i should help out._

Peter looked scared and confused. _Who are you and why did you call me Spidey boy?_

_W:Well because you are Spider-man and I am Wade, Wade Wilson you may heard about me most people calls me Deadpool._

_P:You are Deadpool?? How do you know who i am? Wait are you here to kill me?_

_W:Hell yeah am Deadpool can’t you see how awesome i am? As for the other question I am stalking you for about a week it’s weird you haven’t noticed me before and no i am not here to kill you am here to help you out._

_P: help me out? How? Why?_

_W: well you need money and get laid and I can help with both._

_P: you have got to be kidding me._

_W: Here this is my adress come after school._

 

And with that Wade just left. Peter just sat there not believing what just happened. He was curious to see what Wade had prepared for him after school. At first he wasn’t going to go to his apartment but then again he really needed money and if Wade could help him get laid he would be fool not to accept his help. 

School ended and Peter walked to the adress Wade gave him. He stood in front of the building for a while still thinking through IF he should ring the bell or not before he could decide Wade opened the main door and smiled.

W: hey Pete come on inside I hoped you would come.

P: hey Wade can you tell me what your plan is already?

W: let’s talk about this inside ok?

They went upstairs and into Wade’s apartment. 

P: So what do you want?

W: I want to help you.

P: that’s it? 

W: yeah that’s it. 

Wade pulled stack of cash from a drawer and placed it on the table in front of Peter.

P: why are you giving me money?

W: i am not just giving them to you. I am offering you a chance to earn them.

P: ok so what do I have to do?

W: everything i say. 

P: and for how long?

W: until I say otherwise

Peter thought about it for a long time and then said. 

P: ok it’s a deal but I won’t kill or hurt anyone and I won’t reveal my secret identity 

W: ok then let’s get started. Sit in this chair and don’t move.

Peter did as he was told and sit there. Wade started to tie him to the chair. 

P: what the fuck Wade? What do you plan to do?

W: you will see soon enough

Wade started to take off Peters clothes. First the shirt then the belt and trousers. 

P: ok Wade i am tied down to a chair and just in my underwear what the fuck do you want to do now?!

W: that’s easy Peter I am going to pop your cherry. That’s right Spidey boy this is the day you finaly lose your virginity.

 


	2. The first time

P: What?! I am not gay and even if i were you think I would want to fuck with you??

W: too late know Spidey you are all mine now.

Wade walked to Peter and start touching his body. Muscular and so soft he wanted to lick every part of the teen’s hot body. He put Peters earlobe in mouth and started to play with it with his tungue.

Peter tried to get out of the ropes but it was like there were made of Vibranium.

Wade continued to play with Peter licking down his neck to his nipple. Licking it while playing with the other with his hand. He sucked on the nipple and the moved to the other one. Peter knew all he could do know is just wait untill it’s over and even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself it felt really nice. 

When Wade stop playing with Peters nipple he started to kiss and lick his way to the Teen’s underwear. It took every bit of Peters concentration not to have a boner. Wade took Peters underwear off and went to a kitchen Peter couldn’t see what he was doing but he came back naked just with a ice cube in his mouth.

Wade started to rub the ice cube over Peter cock. Smile spread across Wade’s face when he saw Peter was getting hard. He took his cock in one hand and slowly started to lick Peter’s balls going up with his tongue, up his dick to the very top. He stopped and gently kissed the head of teen’s suprisingly big dick.

W: you got nice dick Peter. Let’s see how it tastes.

P: Wade please stop I don’t want my first blowjob to be from you! It’s bad enough that you are the first person to see my dick.

W: Well your mouth says stop but your hard cock says continue. 

Wade took Peters cock in mouth slowly getting it deeper inch by inch. Peter could hold it anymore and let out a moan.

W: see? I knew you wanted it!

He started to deepthroat the teen. Peter just threw his head back and enjoy his first blowjob. He knew this wasn’t first time for Wade cause he was really great at it. Wade stopped deepthroating and just took care of tip. He sucked and licked and soon enough he knew Peter would came any second know. Peter started breathing heavily, moaning loud and tried to warn Wade he was going to cum.

Wade was shocked with the amount of cum Peter shooted in his mouth. He wasn’t even able to take everything in his mouth he had to take Peters cock out of his mouth and let the teen shoot last shot of cum on his face.

Wade swallowed every little bit of Peters cum he even scooped the cum from his face and ate it from his fingers.

W: well I must say you taste Amazing! I have never seen anyone shoot this much cum. 

P: ok Wade you got what you wanted now let me go. 

W: let you go? Well I know you are a virgin but you have to know this wasn’t sex. I wasn’t kidding earlier you know I won’t let you go until you are no longer virgin and we both know that you don’t want this to stop. You enjoyed every second with me and you want to fuck me more than you think.

Peter just looked at Wade. Deeply thinking about what he said. Was he right? Yeah this was the best feeling ever he never came that much, he never had a better orgasm but then again he was still a virgin so that’s probably why. He would never even thought about wanting to fuck Wade cause that’s crazy isn’t it?

Wade walked to a kitchen a came back with a knife. Peter looked at him, bit scared thinking that know he starts torturing him. He tried to get from the ropes and they snapped over teen’s hands. 

P: it’s over Wade I am going home.

W: you just proved my point Peter. 

P: what are you talking about??

W: I knew you could have gotten out of those ropes whenever you wanted. But you didn’t want you enjoyed it and you want more!

Peter looked at him, not knowing what to say. He knew Wade was right. 

He walked closer to Wade leaning for a kiss. Wade kissed him passinetly looked at his eyes and said.

W: told you!

 


	3. Finally fucking

Wade threw Peter on bed and then reached to a nightstand for condoms and a lube.He looked at the naked sexy teen threw him the condoms.

P:I have never put it on, would you help me? 

W: sure, just let me lube my ass.

Wade helped Peter put on the condom and smiled at him.Wade went on all fours  showing Peter his shaved ass.Peter slide his cock inside Wade slowly getting it all the way in. 

P: I must say, your ass feels really nice.

W: thanks your cock feels pretty amazing too.

Peter started to thrust more quickly. With every thrust he went balls deep in Wade’s ass. After a while Peter felt like he os going to cum soon.

P: Wade I..I am going to c cum

Wade turned around took off the condom from Peter’s cock, opened his mouth and jerked him off. In less then a minute Peter started to cum all over Wade’s face and in his mouth.

When Peter caught his breath he picked his trousers down from the floor. Wade thought he is going to leave but he just picked a phone from his pocket and started typing. 

W: Are you getting Uber home? 

P: What? No.. I just texted my Aunt that I am going to stay over night at friends. Wait do you want me to leave??

W: are you kidding? Of curse not. I just haven’t thought that you would want o stay you know. I thought you are going to get your money, leave a probably try to forget this even happened.

P: Wade it maybe started by me being forced to it but at the end I am glad to be here. To be with you.

I am happy you were my first.


End file.
